


Fictober18 #25 - “Go forward, do not stray.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Male Friendship, fictober18, hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a continuation of the story I’ve been doing since #22. Oliver and Barry are on the road and we get some insight into what they think about Felicity and Caitlin.





	Fictober18 #25 - “Go forward, do not stray.”

 

“Go forward, do not stray.” Oliver heard Barry’s voice behind him as they made their way through a crowded bar in Philadelphia. 

 

As they managed to grab a newly free table, Oliver turned on Barry. “What is that supposed to mean?’ He’d done nothing wrong but was feeling defensive.

 

“I saw the way you looked at Felicity Smoak.” Barry looked at Oliver sternly.

 

“What? Are you trying to say I’m not good enough for her? Because I already know that, but she asked me out anyway. I said yes because I really wanted to. I don’t need a lecture from you.” Oliver had been in a permanently happy mood since his lunch with Felicity, there was no way Barry was going to ruin it.

 

“Hey, relax man. All I was going to say was I’ve never seen a woman or anything for that matter, make you as happy as Felicity makes you. I want to make sure you don’t screw that up. She asked out? That’s so cool.” Barry smiled.

 

Now, Oliver felt a little bad for jumping down Barry’s throat. “I’m sorry, I guess I really want to go out with her. Just being around her makes me want to be a better man. One that deserves her. God, I’m starting to sound like a sap.”

 

“How are you guys doing? Can I get you a drink, Mr. Queen?” The server batted her eyelashes. Oliver was currently one of the top scorers in the NHL, which led to a lot of media recently, hence more recognition. 

 

Oliver gave the server a smile. “We’re good. Can we get two Stellas, please?” Oliver handed her a twenty. “Keep the change.”

 

“Be back in a moment.” She smiled, heading back to the bar.

 

Oliver turned back to Barry. “That was not flirting, it was being nice. But I wouldn’t do that in front of Felicity, you know, in case she thought it was flirting. I guess it was sort of flirting.”

 

The server came back with their beers. They both thanked her. 

 

Barry laughed. “Oh, I’m loving this. Oliver Queen smitten or dare I say Smoaked?”

 

“No,” Oliver shook his head, chuckled. “You dare not say that. I just really like her. Speaking women what’s going on with you Caitlin? Felicity said she was an old friend of yours. Anything happening there?”

 

Barry shook his head vehemently. “She’d never considered it.”

 

“Cut yourself some slack, Barry. You aren’t that same guy from high school, you play hockey in the NHL. I wouldn’t be so sure.” Oliver took a sip of his beer.

 

“Oh, I’m sure. It’s the girl code. I dated one of her best friends in high school. She’d never look at me like that.” Barry picked up his beer.

 

“High school was so long ago.” Oliver had no doubt that Barry was interested in Caitlin. “Do you know if Caitlin is still close with your ex?”

 

“No idea.” Barry finished his beer. “I’m getting tired, I think I’ll head back to the hotel.”

 

“Wait, I’ll finish my beer, I’ll head back too.” Oliver took drank the rest of his beer. They then pushed their way through the crowd and out into the cold air. Oliver took a deep breath, enjoying the coolness. “I think you need to ask her out.”

 

Barry began walking ahead of Oliver toward the hotel but Oliver caught up. Barry stopped and looked at him.“Oliver, it’s not that simple. I feel like I just found her again after all these years. The truth is I’ve always kind of liked her but she was the brainy one. She had no interest in a jock like me. You do know she’s a doctor right? She’s really smart.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “You don’t think that’s a tad hypocritical. You encouraging me to date Felicity despite the fact that she’s so smart but you can’t date Caitlin because she’s smart. Please explain.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think you deserve the brilliant Felicity Smoak but I think you deserve to be happy and she makes you happy.” Barry tried to explain.

 

Oliver gripped Barry’s shoulder. “You deserve to be happy too, Barry. Promise me you’ll think about asking her out.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Barry grovelled.

 

Oliver really hoped he did.

 

*****

 

The first thing Oliver did when he got back to his room was text Felicity. They had been texting whenever Oliver got back to his room ever since he went on the road.

 

**Oliver: I’m back. Went for a beer with Barry after the game.**

**Felicity: Congrats on your win! You are the top scorer in the NHL!**

**Felicity: Caitlin and I cheered a lot on your behalf!**

**Oliver: I hadn’t heard about the top scorer thing, don’t be surprised if that changes tomorrow**

**Oliver: You watched the game?**

**Felicity: Don’t be so surprised. You know we have TVs in Starling City.**

**Oliver: HAHA I’m just impressed that you watched**

**Felicity: I LOVE hockey and I’ll let you in on a secret I know the top scorer**

**Oliver: You do. How was your day?**

**Felicity: Busy! It was nice to sit back, eat pizza and cheer you on**

**Oliver: I’m cooking for you as soon as I’m back**

**Felicity: My hero!**

**Felicity: I’m so sorry but I must sleep.**

**Oliver: Of course**

**Oliver: Sleep well, I’ll text tomorrow**

**Felicity: You better**

**Oliver: One more game. I can’t wait to come home**

**Felicity: Miss you**

**Oliver: Miss you too**

**Oliver: Night**

**Felicity: Night**

 

Felicity missed him. Oliver went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue tomorrow :)


End file.
